Joseph
Joseph comes from Ioseph, the Latin form of Greek Ιωσηφ (Ioseph), which was from the Hebrew name יוֹסֵף (Yosef) meaning "God will add". Joe or Jojo is a diminutive of Joseph. In the works of Harry Turtledove and Laura Frankos, Joseph or Joe may refer to: Characters known as only as Joseph :Joseph (Biblical patriarch), Biblical leader appearing in "The Great White Way". :Joseph (Thessalonica), an apprentice coppersmith and minor character in Thessalonica. :Fighting Joseph, a Detinan General in The War Between the Provinces. :Joseph the Gamecock, a North Detinan General, POV in The War Between the Provinces: Marching Through Peachtree. Monarchs named Joseph :Franz Joseph I of Austria, historical monarch referenced in The Great War and other works. :Joseph II, Holy Roman Emperor, historical monarch referenced in "The More it Changes". :Joseph Alois Ratzinger aka Pope Benedict XVI, historical Pontiff, a POV in "Under St. Peter's". Characters whose first name is Joseph :Josephus Daniels, historical Secretary of the United States Navy, referenced often in Southern Victory. :Joseph Darnand, historical French fascist appearing in Colonization: Aftershocks. :Joseph Dorsch, minor fictional character in ''In the Presence of Mine Enemies''. :Joseph Guffey, historical United States Senator appearing in Settling Accounts: Return Engagement and The War That Came Early: The Big Switch. :Joseph Haydn, historical composer referenced in ''In the Presence of Mine Enemies''. :Joseph Hooker, historical Union General referenced in The Guns of the South. :Joseph Johnston, historical Confederate General appearing in The Guns of the South and referenced in "Must and Shall". :Joseph J. Kelly, historical Mayor of Buffalo, New York, appearing in Days of Infamy: End of the Beginning. :Joseph P. Kennedy, historical ambassador and businessman appearing in Southern Victory. :Joseph P. Kennedy Jr., historical World War II bomber pilot appearing in Settling Accounts: Return Engagement and referenced in other works. :Joseph Kilbride, fictional businessman in ''The Two Georges''. :J. Bracken Lee, historical Utah politician referenced obliquely in The Hot War: Bombs Away. :Joseph Little, fictional Army captain and minor character in How Few Remain. :Joseph W. Martin, historical U.S. House Speaker appearing in The Man With the Iron Heart. :Joseph McCarthy, historical United States Senator referenced in "Hindsight" and The Hot War. :Joseph Moroka, a cab driver and minor character in Colonization: Down to Earth. :Joseph Pholien, historical Belgian Prime Minister referenced in The Hot War: Fallout. :Joseph Poindexter, historical Governor of Hawaii appearing in ''Days of Infamy''. :Joseph Radofsky, a factory worker and minor character in Colonization: Aftershocks. :Joseph Shook, minor fictional character in The Great War: Walk in Hell. :Joseph Short, historical White House Press Secretary appearing in The Hot War. :Joseph Stalin, historical Leader of the Soviet Union appearing in numerous stories. :Joseph Stieglitz, fictional SS officer, POV in "Zigeuner". :Joseph Tanaka, fictional censor's aide in A Different Flesh section "Freedom". :Joseph Watkins, fictional Son of Liberty in ''The Two Georges''. Characters known only as Joe :Joe (alien), minor character in "Nasty, Brutish, &. . .". :Joe (sim), a sim in A Different Flesh section "Though the Heavens Fall". :Joe (End of the World), a pet fox in "It's the End of the World As We Know It, And We Feel Fine". :Joe (The Green Buffalo), a shopkeeper, POV of "The Green Buffalo". :Joe (The Guns of the South), a Union soldier and minor character in The Guns of the South. :Joe (Natural Selection), a birder in "Natural Selection." :Joe (Worldwar), a radio operator and minor character in Colonization: Second Contact. :Little Joe, a hunter and POV in "Hi, Colonic". :Joe-Bob, a Camp Constitution guard, minor character in Supervolcano: All Fall Down. :JoJo, a Union soldier and minor character in ''Fort Pillow''. Characters whose first name is Joe :Joe Bauman, historical semi-pro baseball player and POV of "The Star and the Rockets". ::Joe Bauman's alien fans in the same story. :Joe Biggles, fictional fisherman in "Nine Drowned Churches" :Joe Billings, British Army sergeant and minor character in The War That Came Early: Coup d'Etat. :Joe Boardman, a stage actor and minor character in Ruled Britannia. :Joey Chang, fictional laundry owner in Southern Victory. :Joe Crosetti, a United States Navy aviator and POV in the Days of Infamy series. :Joe DiMaggio, a historical professional baseball player referenced in the Worldwar franchise. :Joe Forbes, a reporter and minor character in The Case of the Toxic Spell Dump. :Joe Gordon, a historical professional baseball player referenced in The War That Came Early: Hitler's War. :Joe Habicht, the deceased first husband of Rita Martin in Southern Victory. :Joe Hauser, a historical professional baseball player referenced in "The Star and the Rockets". :Joe Hennissey, a historical United States Army sergeant appearing in ''Fort Pillow''. :Joe Humphreys, an amateur baseball player appearing in "Designated Hitter". :Joe Jakimiuk, a U.S private and minor character in Settling Accounts: Drive to the East. :Joe Louis, a historical American boxer referenced in several works. :Joe McMahan, a miner, labor organizer and minor character in How Few Remain. :Joe Mouradian, a U.S. Army private and minor character in Settling Accounts. :Joe Mouton, a Confederate Army Captain and minor character in Settling Accounts: Return Engagement. :Joe Orsatti, a U.S. Marine in The War That Came Early: Coup d'Etat. :Joe Peroni, fictional police officer in "King of All". :Joe Simpkin, fictional RAF airman and minor character in Worldwar: In the Balance. :Joe Steele, Joseph Stalin's American alter-ego in "Joe Steele (story)" and Joe Steele (novel). :Joe Sullivan, fictional baseball player, minor character in Worldwar: In the Balance. Characters whose middle name is Joe :Billy Joe Hamilton, Confederate Veterans' Brigades officer, minor character in Return Engagement. :Billy Joe McKennie, fictional US Army personnel, minor character in ''Days of Infamy''. Characters whose first name is a German or Eastern European variant of Joseph :Josip Bros, a space pilot and minor character in "Herbig-Haro". :Sepp Dietrich (Josef Dietrich), historical Nazi appearing in Colonization: Second Contact. :Jozef Gabčík, historical Czechoslovakian soldier appearing in the prologue of The Man With the Iron Heart. :Josef Goebbels, historical Nazi referenced in numerous works. :Jozef Jablonski, fictional athlete in "Les Mortes d'Arthur". :Iosif Kobzon, contemporary Ukrainian singer referenced in "Black Tulip". :Iosef Trofimovich Mladenov, a Russian colonist on Haven in "Hang Together". :Jozef Pilsudski, historical Marshal of Poland referenced in The War That Came Early: West and East. :Yossel Reisen Sr. and Jr., two generations of US Army conscripts in Southern Victory. :Jozef Sawatski, a farmboy and minor character in Worldwar: Tilting the Balance. :Josef Stein, a Jewish grocer and minor character in The War That Came Early: West and East. :Jozef Tiso, historical Slovakian President referenced in The War That Came Early and ''Joe Steele''. :Josip Broz Tito, historical Yugoslavian dictator referenced in The Man With the Iron Heart and The Hot War: Bombs Away. :Josef Wackenroder, a historian and minor character in St. Oswald's Niche. :Yossel (Worldwar), a partisan and minor character in Worldwar: In the Balance. Characters whose first name is a feminine form of Joseph :Josefina (Household Gods), a daycare provider and minor character in Household Gods. :Josefina Linares, a secretary and minor character in Supervolcano: Eruption. Non-biological entities named Joseph :SS Joe Harris, historical liberty ship appearing in The Hot War: Armistice. :"Joe Steele (story)"/''Joe Steele (novel), the title of two variations of the same work by Harry Turtledove. :Joe's letter, a clue to the theft of the eponymous painting in [[The Two Georges (novel)|''The Two Georges]]. :USS Josephus Daniels, a Naval vessel in Southern Victory. See also :José :Giuseppe Category:First Name Disambiguation Category:Disambiguation